Earth,wind,fire and Air
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: what is there was an avatar on the voyage of Treasure planet? What if she was the garded daughter of Captain Amelia and Arrow? what if she fell for the last person her parents would want her two ? one person who can open her eyes?
1. Prolouge a bender is born

_It was a cold December day when they found out Amelia and Alton Arrow were told they were due a new baby with in seven months. Things were good until Amelia fell ill with unknown reasons no matter what the doctors did she was not getting better it was a mystery how the young just turned 20 year old whom was hardly ever sick was now ill. Her husband was willing to do anything to get her well again for her and their soon to be child._

_One day Arrow was out in about in town trying to find something for his wife that she could eat. It was near Christmas time and many beggers were on the streets it made his heart ache seeing family's out looking for food and shelter. " 'Ello good sir." A man approuched him he was a interestingly dressed man , not like others around the spaceport they lived on he was also Human with pale skin and silver hair and matching eyes that were almond shaped. His clothing consisted of a robe type thing with a sash drapped over him. _

_"Hello ." Alton smiled and nodded politely at the man and went back to looking. "your wife is in need is she?" Alton stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "How did you-" "simple , you having slepted in weeks , your have on a wedding band but you do not glow with fatherly pride so I know it isnt a child." Alton didnt really know how to respond so the man continued , "But your wife is with child yes?" "Yes.." Alton responded still trying too figure out how in the world this man knew all this. _

_"I have something that will make her well agin." this caught the young mans attention. "what?" he asked. "This." The man brought forth a pouch "what is it?" "Make her drink this she will get better." _

_"What is it? " He asked once more. "Tea." "Tea?" "Tea." "sir how can Tea-" "You will never know if you do not try it ." Alton shrugged it could be their only chance " thank you-" But he was gone. _

_"Amelia?" He said upon returning home. "Yes?" She was laying in bed propped up a bit. 'I got something that could make you well again." "what?" "Tea." "cute Alton." She said scarcasticly. "No this old man gave it to me and said-" "sso your trying to give me a drink a hippy gave you?" "amelia.." "Alright I'll try it." she smiled a weak smile._

_7 months later..._

_She was beautiful , plain and simple jet black hair and her mothers skin tone and coal black eyes like her father's they named her serenity Mina Arrow. Her mother and father loved her right away. Arrow smiled as he looked at her through the nursery window in the hospital. "Beautiful isnt she." Arrow jumped at the sound of the mans voice. "y-you how did you?" _

_"I know alot of things but something about your daughter inparticular.""Alton?" Amelia had come out of her room at hte sound of her husband's voice. "amelia this is the man with the tea. " "Now what were you saying of our daughter?" _

_"your daughter mrs. Arrow is something sectacular." When both both just lookedat one another he went on , "she is the new avatar." _

_**a/n :)) Well im up to my old ameliaxArrow paring again aren't I. lol can't help it. But this one is different then the other's thus far. this is based off of The list Airbender not a crossover! Jim fans you'll like this one , AmeliaxArrow fans you'll like this one , and for those of you who love non mary-suesthis is your story and if your just bored looking for something to read then hey this may be your story lol xD . **_

_**this took three days to write due to I've been sick and school and all that stuff. :p Read and Review guys **_


	2. Serenity

Fifteen short years later life was dramaticly diffrernt for the Arrow's. Raising a bender wasn't like rasing any child ofcourse. if She got angery a simple flip of her tiny wrists could end up being a bad day for whom ever was on the reciveing end. When Serenity better know as Sereina turned five the same old man as before visited there Home with a gift and this gift came in a form of a boy.

He was sent to be her teacher , yes only a boy six years of age who wasn't even a bender himself he was a healier. He could not see too good in direct sun light or in dark places like most felinds could his pupils were oval shaped and did retract like felinds eyes do his name was Derran he had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He lived with the Arrow's now for ten years training Serenia in the ways of the avatar even went spacing with her and her parents posed as her cousin.

Serenia was very garded for her parents knew if a single word got out of whom and what she was pirates , and sientists would swarm. So she was home schooled and rarely let out of her parent's sight and if she was she was wiht Darren. One thing about Sereina was when she was using an element her nearly black eyes would turn a certain color.

"If we do not get any voyages here soon we are going to be in trouble , Amelia...Amelia?" "Yes im listening darling go on." Alton looked at her and followed her gaize to the window and down to where their daughter and Darren were 'trainging'. Being both top graduates from Intersteller they new the marstial arts style they were using but of course if they did it fire , water and wind wouldnt come from their hands nor if they stomped their feet would the ground take a form."Wonder what they are doing?" she mused.

"Alright Serenia throw your best at me!" Darren shouted with his back to her. "Ya sure?" She asked with a trace a humor and pride in her voice. "Listen at you." he said huffing and rolling his eyes. "Alright then. "

Her eyes flashed blue and orange as she used both hands. Darren could bend only one thign and it was metle which sadly was the worst element a bender could be born with. He listend with his sharp hearing and quickly turned around and blocked what she threw at him. "What in tha-glass? you threw glass at me?" He said shocked causing her to laugh. "you said my best." she said with that Smollet pride she got from her mother.

If you were to go through her wardrobe it would be pants and tunics a pair of boots and sandals which all made her bending easier cause they were loose.

"Yes but I didnt mean for you to turn my into a kabob!" "your just mad cause you didnt think I could do it. " "that is true but-" Serenina smirked her dark eyes glistening in the sunlight. "Stop smirking !" He snapped. "I still don't get how you do that." "I know you Serenia." "time to come in for dinner kids." Alton said stepping outside the back french doors. "I'll race you." Darren said , the sunlight was covered by the house causing a shade from where they were so he could see normally he wore shades to help him see with out them he was like a person with out glasses.

"alright you're on!" she said and took off. she had inherited her mother's quick wit and flexability but her father's personality the two collided from time to time in one girl leaving Serenia to be a mystery in the making.

He started winning when he made the metle in the fence close causing her to have to jump but she quickly made a hill appear in frount of him. By the time he made it in the family was already sitting down waiting. "not funny Serenity." he mumbled.

After dinner Amelia started ot pick up the dishes when Darren picked them up. "I'll do them ." "Very well then thank you Darren."

when amelia climbed up the stairs she found her dauhgter in her room staring out the large bay windows she hand staring dreamily out the window to the world below. "Serenia?" "Oh uh Hi mother." she said a bit shyly. "Darling what's wrong?" "Oh nothing just watching Jake and Jerrina Richards leave for a party.."

"Sweetie I know you want to be apart of that." "why wont you and papa let me? I want to live mum , to be free to make my own path in the world. " "Sweet heart we know that but you can't "Because of my gift i know mother seesh I wish sometimes I could give it away! I'd reather be normal. "she huffed. "Your father and weren't as you put it normal either Serenity."

"I know mum you both were in conbat , but atleast you got to be with other perople!" "True I-" "Amelia.." "Coming Alton. I'll be right back Serenity."

when amelia returned she seen her daughter playing with the water in a glass making it rise and fall. " Sereina." "Yeah?" She said looking and seeing her mother's excited face. "We have a voyage." "Oh..to where?" she perked up voyages were the only time she got to be with others. "Your not going to believe it." "Oh? and why not?" "Because it's to Treasure Planet." "What! The Treasure planet mother are you serious!" "I am." she herd a chuckle and looked to her father standing in the door way.

"when do we leave?" "tomorrow morning." He informed coming beside Amelia. "why so early?" Amelia shrugged. " thats what the finacier said." "Im so excited do you think it's real?" "we would certainlu like to hope so Serenia , now you need to go off to bed. " "Okay papa night mum! night papa." she hugged them both and dashed to get ready as they left. When she came back Darren was on her bed.

"We're cabin kids again." He for told. "I dont care im just ready to get back to space." "Air is truely your element Serenia." She smirked and plopped down on her bed. "you honestly think it's real?" He asked seeing her excitement. "Yes! mum and papa have read me that story so much , pirates , treasure a mystery it's my dreams. Dont you dream those to Darren?"

"i dream different things Serenia." "Oh like what?" "...guy things." he said quickly and bid her good night. 'he is weird sometimes..' she thought and turned the candle beside her bed out with a flick of a wrist and fell asleep.

_**a/n whoot whoot a chapter :D I love working with this what do you guys think ? oh Serenity and Darren? R & r **_


	3. difficulties

The next day started off really well the family packed and was out by eight that morning. Soon they arrived in the docking bay and got a bord the Arrows' ship originally Amelia's ship until they married and when she became old enough it would be Serenia's.

While on ship Sereina woud go by Amelia's madian name like Amelia did cause it wasn't healthy for people to know her parents were married. Sometimes she wouldnt tell them who her mother was casue she didnt was to be thought of any different.

Soon the new crew that he financier hierd arrived. Srenia took one look at them and knew her parents would not like them. they were , as Amelia put it , a ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, and that was her puttig it nicely. First off they didnt give Amelia the time of day to begin with. "Gentlemen.." she started. none of them paied her any mind whats so ever causing the felinds blood to boil Serenia could see it.

"Gentlemen.." ameia tried again only to stil be innored by the slouching men. "LISTEN HERE YOU LAZY BUNCH OF INGRATES!" amelia finally snapped causing all of the 'newcomers' to jump as Alton came up beside her from talking to the Deck majors.

"That is better." Amelia said pleasently as if she had not just lost her cool. "My name is Captain Amelia Smollet , and this is _my_ ship if you have any problem with taking orders from _me_ or anygiving athority figure appointed on this ship you might as well get off now." she paused for a moment to let it sink into the thick headed buch. "Very good now then this man to my right is my first officer Mister Alton Arrow , and to my right is _my_ daughter Serenity Smollet." Serenia knew her mother told whom she was to get te point across not to touch her.

"Now do you lot have your papers on you?" "Aye cap'm I do right here. " a Cyborge stepped forward and reached in his coat pocket and handed Amelia a stack of wet papers which Amelia untamitly handed off to her husband.

"Very good Mister... ? " "Silver ma'am John silver." "Ah well mister Silver I thank you now you all have jobs to atten to mister Arrow here will see you get to them all , dissmissed" she turned on her heels as Arrow got to ordering the crew about and Serenia followed behind her.

Amelia plopped down in her red velvet chair and leaned back looking up to the celing. "What is it serinity?" "Just making sure your not in here plotting to kill the crew mum." she said slouching next to her mother. Amelia smirked and said , "Wouldn't dream of it without reason."

then a knock at the door signified that Alton or Darren was at the door , but by the heaveness of it and the oening of the door told it was Arrow. "Here is the paper's Amelia." he said closing the door behind him. "Very good darling." then she took a moment and read over them. Suddenly saying , "Serenia." "Yes mum?" "Be a dear an inform Darren you two are working for mister Silver."

"mister Silver ma'am?" Sereina cocked an eyebrow. "Yes he is the only one on these papers that hasnt gotten arrestied for something stupid. " Serenia nodded and walked back out to look for Darren who was in his sleeping chamber next to Serenia's he was standing at the mirror with his glasses off fixing his blonde hair when Serenia got an idea. She made a gust of wind blow and mess his hair up again.

He smoothed it down again so she did it again frustraited he did it again. "Having issues Darren?" "Should have figure it was you Serenity!" he snapped. "Youstill missed a spot." "Really? where?" "Here!" she exclaimed and took water and soaked him.

"Sereina!" She laughed . "sorry, anyhow mum says we're working for Silver so we'd best get down there and get our orders." "Aye aye captain." He said putting on his sunglasses. and flinching as she punched his shoulder.

Once down at the gallies they found mister Silver bringing out pots and pans. "Mister Silver." Serenia hipped. "Ah now lass how can ol' john silver be at service to the Cap'm dauhgter this evenin'? " "the captain has placd us under your work load as Cabin boy and girl. " "Alright den lass ye can start 'ire by cuttin' up these purps for Jam...and you buy- why do ye wear them glasses on the inside fer?" "Oh sorry." he pulled them off and allowed his eyes to adjust to their best ability.

"he cant see in the light mister Silver" Serenia explained. "so ye blind?" "No sir." silver looked skeptical at him then handed him a bag of potatoes. "cut 'em." "You want them peeled sir?" "Well aren't you a smart one wuts yer name boy?" "Darren sir." "Well Dar-" "Darren please." Darren hated being call Dar it sound well stupid to him though Serenia told him it was cute.

"Well den _Darren_ take des potatas and cut 'em up." "Peeled to sir? ""Aye peel dem to." silver growled. "wut are you doing girlie?" "Cutting these purps like you asked mister silver." ""But yer peelin 'em?" "Yeah?" she cocked an eyebrow in a defiant type manner. "Oh 'ever mind." he growled and went up to the top deck ot get away from the teenagers. "Serenity!" "what are you scoulding me for mister correct his grammer."

"whatever." he said and sat down to his potatoes. This was going to be along voyage..and they haddnt even left yet...

_**a/n R&R and all that jazz xD**_


	4. ice

JIMS POV

This was it! I was finally going on the voyage of a lifetime Treasure Planet! I had dreamed of this since I could remember. I was finally going to turn my life around and show my mom I was truely worth something and make her proud. But sadly the only way to talk mom into letting me go on this voyage was for Doc to come along , Oh wait I mean Doctor Delbert Doppler PhD. "Jim ... oh Jim wait for me!" he shouted I could only sigh and slightly chuckle. He had bought a space suite...why i have no idea.

"Well Jim this will be a good oppertunity for the two of us to get to know one another...you as they sau fimilarity breeds well...contempt and in our case-" "Let's just find the ship...alright? I said not really wanting to go into a long detailed story about whatever he was talking about.

We were looking around and I couldn't find the ship so I asked these two workers did they know where the ship lay. "Second birth on your right." The first one said , "You can't miss it." piped the next one. "kay...Thanks." I mumbled as doc came behind me talking about his suite and a pushy two head sales woman.. Finally I stopped w2en I seen the ship and doc bumped into me I wondered how his wife even delt with him...

"Oh Jim this is our ship...the RLS Legacy!" I had to admit she was a beauty.

I ran up the gand plank and was looking around me to everywhere but to where I was going...and ran into something squishy. "Oh uh Im sorry about that I didn't mean to -" then it made ... uhh gas noises at me then Doc stepped in , "allow me to handle this.." and said some noises simaler to what it..he said. Well the other guy laughed and Doc said , "Im fluent in flatula Jim tok two years of it in high school." and saluted the flatulant alien and we walked behind a big man shouting orders and when I say big I ment it.

"Good morning captain...everything ship-shape?" "ship-shape it is sir. but i'm not the captain..the captains aloft." the man said with out missing a beat. We all looked up to see a figure running down the sails and mast then she flipped-wait she?

"Mister Arrow." she adressed the man in front of us now standing at attention . "I have checked this miserable ship from steam to stern and it's- spot on can you get nothing wrong? " her tune changed quickly from sharp to kind and friendly .

"you flatter me captain." He replyed then I noticed her wink at him seemed alittle off for a first officer and captain.. Or to me it did. "Ah Doctor Doppler I presume?" she said loudly. "uh umm hmm yes -" "Hello can you hear me?" She said even louder knocking on his helment. "Yes I can stop that banging!" I laughed seen Doc get flustered . "Acually doctor this works so much better when you turn it right way up and plug in...lovely there you go." she said doign the things she was saying to some plug on Doc's suite.

"If you don't mind I can manage my own plugging!" he said swinging the wire toward her. "I'm captain Amelia late of a few run-ins with the proceyon armada nastly business but I wont bore you with my scares ." she spoke so fast I couldn't keep up like well A cat on coffee.

"I see you've met my first officer Mister Arrow ? Sterling , tough , dependable , brave and true!" "please captain!" I liked these to thus far. Then I zoned out cause Doc strted talking.. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins , jim you see is the boy to found the treasure-" "Doctor please!" The captain grabbed his muzzle tightly. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom. like that we followed her to her quarters..

Darren and Serena were busy with the food Silver had put them with when Serena caught her father's heavy foot steps. and two set of other one's "That woman thta FELINE , whom does she think is working for whom!" one snapped , "It's my map and she's got me buffing tables-" "I'll not tollerate a cross word about our captain there is no finer is this or any galaxcy." Her father boomed.

Darren seen Sereina was mad so he went to calm her down before she grabbed the nearest element and threw it at them which would have been the fire from the stove. "Mister silver!" Arrow called. "why mister Arrow sir bringin' in such fine looking geust to grace me humble galley had I known I'd a tucked in me shirt." he bosted. Sereina looked at her father to see him lookign at her. "this is doctor doppler the financier of our voyage." "love the outfit doc . Silver laughed scanning over the suite. "oh uh t-thank you ... hmm love the eye.. this tyoung lad is Jim Hawkins."

Sereina looked at the boy , she could sense he was a rebel wearing a black jacket and yellow brown top and green pants the went to the top of his black and red work boots , he slouched and glared at silver , which silver shook off. As silver began talking more and showing off his cooking skills she looked at the newcomers when she noticed Jim's hair cut and earring , his hair was long bangs and a rat tail in behind in his brunette color and ice blue eyes and tanned skin.

The doctor was a candid , deep brown eyes and matching hair and fur which were both brown and large glasses. Then jim got to meet Morph Silver's protoplasmic ball of goo.

"Were about to get underway would you observe the launch..doctor?" Arrow said sweetly as he could considering the man just insaulted , unknowingly ofcourse, his wife.

"Would I ? " Does a intergerlactic nucleus have super lumina jets!" Arrow or nobody made no respons " I'll follow you.." he said finally theh the boy tried to follow till arrow held him back with his palm. "Mister Hawkins will stay here , in your charge mister Silver. " "Beggin' yer pardon sir but ye have already gave me two an-" "Captains orders! see to it the cabin boys are kept busy..along with hte kitchen maid." he said her title gently but glared at silver and left with him and jim fussing behind him.

"So..cap'm put you wit me eh?" 'yeah she has and don't think I wont tell her what he said either..' she thought. "Ah who be a humble cyborg to argue wit a cap'm?" 'you already tried humble cyborge'

"Yeahh ya know these purps they look like the ones back home..On Montressor..ever been there?" "Montressor has special purps?" Sereina asked and Darrion rolled his eyes but Jim and silver went on as if they weren't their. "Can't says I have Jimbo." " Well just beofe i left there was this guy lookin' for a cyborg...buddy of his.." 'hmm I like theses kinds of situations' she thought enjoying this conversation . "Is dat so?" "Yeah...what was that old Salamanders name oh yeah bone billy Bones? " "Bones? booones? nope must've been a different cyborge theres alot of 'em roaming this part , Oh Jimbo lemme introduce you too you new friends , this is Rina- " Sereina!" "and Darren." "nice to meet you Jim." Darren said putting out his hand . "Uhh you too." Sereina glaced at him "Hi!" "hey.." he mumbled. then arrow's voice came to prepare for cast off. "Off wit yuns now and watch de launch they'll be plenty work awaitin' fer ye after wards."

As Sereina and Darren ran up she turned the water puddles into ice causeing Jim to trip. she could tell he was confused and laughed , this was going to be a funny trip after all.

_**a/n yay! I updated sorry for the wait...**_


	5. blood is thicker than water

Serina dashed up the riggian and sat in the shrouds , she herd her father shout orders to the crew. "Isnt' this great Darren?" "If i could see it , it would." he replied. "Where are your glasses?" "In the galley." "Well that's not helping you-" the ship lunged forward into space as theyy clang to the ship.

Serina seen Doctor Doppler fly back and hit the back of the bridge. 'Thats what he gets for mocking mum..' she though bitterly then they felt the shrouds move and seen Jim Hawkins looking out beside them.

"Whoa!" He breathed seeing the space whales.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked surpirsing him that she was speaking too him.

"what are?" Darren asked. "Space orcas you really need to get ur glasses on Darren." "I'll go getem-uh oh here comes Silver." "Wait how do you kn-" Jim started until Silver said , "Jimbo! Rina , Dar I got six new friend I'd like ye to meet. Say hello ta mister Mop and Mrs. Bucket." "Yippie.." Jim mumbled.

"Oh joy mopping Serina mumbled as Darren went to get his glasses. "Yeah we got his mister mop-" Jim said as he was pushed into Serina by Mister Hands."Watch it Twerps." He growled and stomped off. The Jim and Serina notced two crew members having a hush , hush conversation but they stopped when they seen the cabin teen watching them.

"what are you looking at weirdos?" One with long hair said then the head of that creature got up and walked off its shoulders "Yeah Weirdo." he body repeated. Suddenly the two herd a hissing sound and looked up to see the mantavor named Scroop coming down the shrouds at them. "Cabin boyssss and girlsssss ssshould learn to mind there own bussinessss."

"Why got something to hide...bright eyes?" Jim scoffed. Scroop picked him up by his collar. "Maybe your ears don't work ssssa well." "Yeah well too bad my nose works just fine." Jim coughed. "why you inpudent lil whelp!" he pushed Jim into the mast and Serina knew she had to act . "Any last word cabin boy?" Her eyes flashed blue then gray and with a un-noticeable flict of her wrist both the soapy water and metle hit scroop.

"why you blasted little kitty cat!" Scroop swung back his claw hitting her in the face and knocking her into the side of the ship cutting her pretty deep across her face and over her right eye. "whats all this that?" Serina herd her father shout. He had seen what Scroop did too her and was more than ticked off. "you know the rules they'll be no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders shall be confind to the brig for the remainder of the voyage!" Silver came up with Darren behind him,"Am I clear mister Scroop?" Arrow said leaning into Scroops face.

"Transssparently." "i don't" another voice said causeing everyone to have a shocked expresstion. Everyone turned to see a human girl smirking over in the corner. Arrow looked at her with an angered expresstion. "Don mind Chiaki Mister Arrow.. " silver siad quickly. "She doesn't think a'fore she speaks." "I see well on this voyage she better lern to watch that tounge of hes. "Or you'll what? " she girl , Chiaki asked.  
>"You'll see." was all Arrow said as he went and got his daughter under the arm leading her to Amelia's out of ear shot Serina said , "Papa we needn't do this... I'm fine." "Serenity have you seen your eye lately? no we're going to your mother." "ugh papa.." She said as the entered. "Serenity ! what in Heavens name happen to you!" Amelia said standing upon the entry of her family. "nothing mum.." She said smoothly.<br>"that blasted mantavor hit her!" "hit you?" Serina sighed , "Yes he slightly hit me.." she said rolling her eyes. "Serenity he could have hurt you worst than he did." "I know papa."she mumbled. They were always like this. "Let me see." Amelia said coming up to her. "Mum I'm fine." she argued. "Stop it Mina and hold still." After Amelia cleaned it up alittle they set into lecturing her.

"Useing your powers? Out in the open?" Amelia began. 'here we go..' she thought. "And fighting Serina what have your mother and I always told you? ""Coem get one of you.." she mumbled playing with water in amelia's tea pitcure. Arrow shook his head at their daughter and Amelia touched his arm letting him know she had it , he knodded and walked out.

"Don't be hard on him Serina he tries." "You guys are killing me." she mumbled. "Serina we only -" "Want to protect me I know mum." Amelia seemed hurt by her daughter put off-ness but shook it off quickly. "Very well Serina im relasing you to your room tonight." "Yes ma'am.." she mumbled sadly and walked out as Alton walked back in.

"what are we to do with her?" Amelia stated plopping in her seat. "I don't know Amelia..we've isolated her to where she onyl knows us , and will she become after we're gone." "alton you know she goes off to that kingdon or what everwhen ever that ruler or what not does." Amelia stated sadly. "Amelia I know we had a plan for our daughter and...it's my fault." "We've been over this it isn't your fault." ""but it is.. there could have other ways."

"Well we'll never know and we can't stay in the past. " Serina didn't know how she became the 'avatar' she treated both parent equal but leaned toward Amelia more. "Come it's time for bed now." amelia smiled standing up and walking to there room. "Right behind you." He smiled as well today had certainly be an interesting day.

**A/n I made her a bit differentthen my other OC she is not a daddys girl Her and Arrow have a...different relationship she thinks he just over protective when really he'strying to make up for causeing her to have her powers. (he blames him self.) But she doesnt know that... :/So yeah thats where they stand and Sereina and Amelia are closer abit cause she understand Serina better... Will she ever learn the truth? I dunno read on. **

**Oh and to the screename:**

**AliceWilliams Sinc eI can't PM you I'll answer your questions/reviews here thank you for the review hope you'll countinue on:)**

**Read and Review all thank you too all who did ..**


	6. inner most thought

The next day Serina woke up and donned her cloths a cream long sleeved tunic and a pair of baggy brown pants and leather sandles with a bandana under her bangs keeping them down but out of her way.

Jim saw her as she stepped down with her mop in hand that he seen silver push in her hands. 'Stupid cyborg' she mumbled walking past jim. "Uh good morning Serina." He tried and she looked up at him quicklyhe momentarly lost in the darkness of her eyes.

"Morning Jimbo." She smirked and went back to forcively moping. "So...uh your the captains daughter?"

"Yup.. " she replied distastfully.

"Why is your hair black? and Brown eyed?"

"Uh my dad?" Jeeze I was hoping you were a smart one.."

"Hey! im smart when I gotta be...I mean-"

"I like you Jimbo."

"Jim!"

"James."

"Jim!"

"Hmmm I'll settle with Jimmy."

"It...IS JIM!"

"What ever Jimmy."

"Oh Nevermind!"

"Im sorry Jimmy...am I getting on your nerves?" She said sweetly. Jim yet again got lost in her eyes.

"Uhh Jimmy?"

"What?"

"Silver wants you.."

Jim looked the Cyborg had thrown a bord attached to two ropes and had three scrappers one for him and one for Darrin a third for him self.

"Hey!" Serina called after him.

"Now what?"

"Have fun Jimmy!" the entire crew herd her and began smickering. Jim glared then blushed and jumped down the ropes. "You're evil.." Chiaki's voice came behind her. "...what do you want?"

The human smirked and Serina seen scars radiating through out her body her eyes were a red color. "your the Jaakuna that disrepected the first mate!" Serina snapped.

"Can it Serinity I know who your parents are. Karera no unmei wa anata no te no naka ni aru!" she smirked and walked off.

"Wait how do you know-" but she was gone. "Serinity!" Serina herd her mother's voice call. 'what does she want now..' Serina rolled her eyes.

"Serina what did that girl say to you?" Amelia asked as soon as she shut the door. "oh you mean Chiaki? Nothing..." she lied not wanting to freak out her parents.

"Your lying to me arent you.."

Serina thought shed really get her mother by saying , "Tabun watashi wa tabun watashi wa haha no inai gozen."

"why do you do that too me.." "Mum she just said hey..and told me I was evil."

"Why?"

"I dunno.."

"Serina.."

"what i didnt do nothing!"

"I worry now.." Arrow come in saving her from furing interigation. She slipped out and was washed with a fond childhood memory...

_**Serina was four years old and sick so she was sleeping on her parents queen sized bed. She woke up to see her parents having a romantic moment and her kissing. Which was rare between them now. She smirked and flicted her little wrist and blew air on them. **_

_**Both looked at her and smiled lying on either side of her , their baby girl she snuggled between them and fell asleep.**_

Not long after that Darrin came and the bending started her parents became more and more protective and less and less of a couple. She felt sometimes like a burden driving a stake between them.

She loved them both she only hoped not to let them down...


End file.
